Blood Moon
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: The Count. The maid. The Butler. The Night. The Moon. The Awakening. The Vampire. Raping. WARNING: PURE LIME! I warn you now, so you don't blame me for this fic. IF U READ GIVE ME UR OPINION, PEOPLE!


GENRE: Suspense/Romance

Main Casts: Sasuke and Hinata

Side Casts: Benjamin (OC) and Ura Sasuke

RATING: M

Warning: Hard Lime

Author: Shimacrow Holmes

* * *

**BLOOD MOON's COUNT**

Namaku Sasuke. Count Sasuke Bismark ke-XVII. Aku adalah pewaris dari harta Count Bismark—klan terkaya dan termakmur se-antero Eropa kuno.

Murderburger, desa dan bukit kecil tempat istana warisan milik pendahuluku berada—yang kini menjadi milikku seorang. Sebagai pewaris Count, aku diwajibkan meneruskan keinginan pendahuluku—untuk terus menjadikan Count Bismark sebagai klan yang paling disegani di seluruh pelosok dunia.

Hampir 3/8 kekayaan yang dimiliki dunia adalah milikku sekarang. Kekuasaan dan kejayaan—orang-orang tunduk dan pemerintah korup yang bersujud sembah padaku, seperti anjing dan tikus jalanan.

Bisa dikatakan, aku memiliki semuanya. Kekuasaan dan kemakmuran. Dua hal itu adalah yang paling diinginkan para makhluk fana yang disebut manusia diatas dunia ini.

Hanya ada beberapa hal yang tak kumiliki,

Tidak seperti aku menginginkannya, tapi... aku sering melihat orang-orang—rakyat jelata dibawah sana, saling bertukar senyum dan kegembiraan. Aku tidak suka melihat itu—cenderung membencinya mungkin. Tapi... ada hal lain yang membuatku...

Aku? Aku hanya terjebak dibalik pagar besi raksasa yang membatasiku bersosialisasi dengan dunia luar—merasakan apa yang dirasakan para makhluk fana. Merasakan kehangatan pertemanan, kekeluargaan, dan kasih sayang.

Itu adalah hal yang paling patut kupikirkan sekarang. Umurku sudah 23 tahun, namun tidak mengetahui seperti apa wujud kedua orang tuaku—kecuali dari 2 bingkai foto raksasa yang terpajang tinggi di aula utama istanaku. Sosok seorang pria menakutkan berjanggut hitam dan panjang, juga seorang wanita muda yang berambut hitam dan memancarkan pesona gelap dari wajahnya—mereka kuperlakukan seperti kedua orang tuaku—meskipun aku tidak tahu benar atau tidak.

Benjamin, kepala pelayanku—kupikir dia mengetahui ini, tapi entah, untuk suatu alasan tertentu dia bungkam. Dia hanya terus melayaniku dan melakukan pekerjaannya sehari-hari.

Selain aku dan Benjamin, hanya ada satu lagi orang yang tinggal di mansion milik Count Bismark-ku yang megah ini. Dia adalah anak saudagar dari salah satu klan yang cukup besar. Tapi, kekalahan keluarga dalam bidang politik memaksanya untuk menjadi pelayan setiaku sekarang.

-o0o-

Hari ini Jumat tanggal 14 mei. Malam nanti akan terjadi bulan purnama merah darah—yang seperti biasa, Benjamin melarangku keluar kamar. Karena menurut rumor terkenal di seluruh dataran Eropa kuno, biasa terjadi pembantaian masal pada saat bulan bersinar terang seperti malam ini.

Aku adalah seorang Count. Tak ada yang kutakuti. Meskipun ada itu hanyalah kesunyian dan keheningan ini—selama bertahun-tahun lamanya hanya kulalui seorang diri hingga sudah sangat terbiasa sekarang. Aku ingat bagaimana kegelapan malam ini pernah hampir membuatku menangis saat kecil dulu.

Aku menyeret kakiku berjalan diantara karpet merah yang mewah di sepanjang mataku memandang menuju ruang tengah. Koridor ini benar-benar panjang dan gelap. Disetiap langkah kakiku seperti terdengar gema dikejauhan—dan seolah seperti ada orang yang mengikutiku secara diam-diam dari belakang.

Menelan gumpalan di kerongkonganku, aku semakin memastikan langkahku. Akan kuselidiki rumor mengerikan itu. Tak ada yang kutakuti. Tak ada yang kutakuti. Tanpa sadar aku terus mengulang kalimat itu di benakku—panik?

"Tuan muda Sasuke...? Itu anda?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar seperti berusaha mencabut jantungku dari tempatnya. Apa yang kutakutkan? Sial. Apa aku memang sepengecut ini biasanya?

Aku membalikkan wajahku, dan secara perlahan aku melihat siluet seorang wanita dengan pakaian tidur sutranya.

"...Hinata,"

"Anda tidak bisa tidur tuan?"

"...Bukan urusanmu," Apa-apaan wanita ini. Mengenakan pakaian sutra transparan ditengah malam?! Apa tidak kedinginan? Bukan itu yang seharusnya kupikirkan sekarang. Daster se-paha itu menimbulkan garis-garis pakaian dalam berwarna hitam dibaliknya—mengekspos kulit pucat meronanya dan lekukan langsing pinggang dan pinggulnya. Wajah putihnya juga masih setengah tertidur—terlihat seperti baru terjaga tidak lama ini. "Mau apa kau malam-malam begini? Balik kekamarmu!" Sebuah hardikan pelan dariku padanya. Entah kenapa, pikiran tadi berusaha menyuruhku untuk segera mengusirnya dari pandanganku.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan. Saya hanya ingin mengambil minum sebentar. Ka-kalau begitu, saya permisi." Wanita itu membungkuk dan berjalan menjauh.

...Dasar wanita. Namun, biarpun begitu... aku terus memperhatikannya berjalan menjauh—dan harus kuakui, tubuhnya benar-benar menggiurkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksaku dari dalam untuk mencabik-cabik pakaian malamnya dan menikmati tubuhya dengan paksa.

Apa yang kupikirkan. Aku adalah pria terhormat, sementara dia hanyalah seorang wanita yang terjatuh dari kekayaan sehingga harus mengabdi padaku sekarang. Hahahaha, kuakui, itu semua adalah perbuatanku. Sudah berapa banyak klan-klan besar bertekuk lutut dibawah kakiku, dibawah Count Bismark. Dan klan VonHyuuga hanyalah salah satunya.

Dalam sekejap aku mendapatkan keberanian dan kepercayaan diri kembali. Tersenyum lebar seperti seorang psycho dan menatap bulan merah muda dari balik jendela berteralis dan bergordin transparan diatasku. Seperti kerasukan aku membentangkan tanganku, tersenyum puas.

**_#Selamat. Kau akan bangkit sekarang. Tersenyumlah dengan purnama darah di dalamnya. Selamanya Bismark 'kan selalu di kutuk, dan... kau salah satunya—Bismark muda.#_**

Akkrgh... a-apa itu...?! bisikan apa itu? Tubuhku panas, arrggh..... Bisikan gaib apa tadi....?!

"Gaaaahrk...." Kedua tangan kujambakkan pada rambut hitam pekatku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, tubuhku seperti mencair karena panas ini.

"Tuan Sasuke, a-ada apa...?!"

"Hi-Hinata.... Uurgh, khaaah.... Ca-cari Benjamin.... ada yang a-aneh padaku..." Kenapa aku berkata begitu padanya. Melindunginya...?

"Ta-tapi anda,"

"Ce-CEPAT!! Dia di kastil menara sebelah, lantai empat... Berlin—dung di-didekatnya...."

"Ba-baik...!"

**KUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Terlambat sudah kau untuk lari, pelayan kecilku!!!**

"Aah!" Dia merintih, tanganku menggenggam pergelangannya—menahannya untuk pergi dari sini. "A-ada apa tuan... sa-sakit,"

"Perkataanku adalah **PERINTAH** buatmu,"

"I-iya tapi ini, eh, ma-mata anda kenapa tuan...?"

"Diam disini dan... puaskan aku,"

Ini bukan diriku lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku lagi!! Ja-jangan...!

-----

---

-

**Yo, partner.**

Si-siapa kau?

**Aku? Aku adalah kau. Kukukuku... kau otak, aku kekuatan. Kuharap itu bisa membuatmu lebih jelas.**

Apa... maksudnya...?

**...Cih, kupikir kau, gara-gara menaklukan banyak klan di dunia bisa dibilang makhluk tercerdas di bumi saat ini. Aku salah. Kau idiot dalam hal ini... Serahkan padaku dan kau juga akan mendapatkan kenikmatan. Lenyap!! Kukukuku, bercanda... paling tidak untuk sekarang saja, partner.**

Tubuhku berputar seperti pusaran air. Masuk kedalam tubuh makhluk bermata merah dan bertaring yang mirip denganku itu.

**Benar. Ini tugas kita, klan Vampir Bismark!! Kukukuku... Kuhahahahaha!!!!**

"Kyaah! Tu-tunggu tuan Sasuke apa yang anda lakukan!?" Count bermata merah itu membanting tubuh pelayan wanitanya keatas lantai berkarpet merah.

"Sebaiknya kau diam dulu sekarang,"

Dia mencium bibir merah Hinata. Semakin lama semakin agresif, membuat si pelayan merejang tak kuasa. Menghisap dan terus menghisap. Brutal, seperti hendak menyantap si pelayan, kedua tangan 'Sasuke hitam' ikut menggerayangi tubuh si pelayan.

Tangan kirinya menahan pundak kanan Hinata—mencegahnya lari, sementara tangan kanannya meremas gumpalan dada pelayannya itu. Empuk dan lembut, hanya itu yang terpikirkan Sasuke yang kini kepribadiannya tersegel—yang juga secara tidak langsung ikut merasakan.

"Aah... Tu-tuan, a-apa maksudnya ini...? He-hentikan...!" Suara Hinata tengah tersengal-sengal diantara kedua bibir Sasuke yang masih perawan di usianya yang terhitung sudah sangat dewasa ini. Dengan kedua tangan yang berusaha mendorong-dorong majikannya, Hinata bersikeras. Ia tengah mengambil napas, namun Sasuke hitam tidak membiarkannya lama. Dia kembali dengan brutal menyelami mulut Hinata yang begitu hangat, dan kemudian tanpa sengaja mengalirkan saliva dari kedua celah mulut mereka berdua—encer dan nampak kental.

Si majikan memaksa mulut pelayannya membiarkan lidahnya menyelam semakin dalam, tapi Hinata masih tetap memberontak—menahan dengan bibir lembutnya yang tengah dikulum saat ini.

Hanya dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya Hinata semakin lemas dan lawannya tidak melepaskan kesempatan ini. Sasuke meneroboskan lidahnya dan kemudian juga mengulum lidah lawannya—lidah Hinata.

Terjadi perlawanan sengit didalam mulut Hinata. Tapi dominasi Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa berontak lebih jauh lagi. Dia pasrah, dan kehabisan tenaga—menyerah pada kenyataan. Perlahan dorongan tangan berubah menjadi pagutan lembut kebelakang leher Sasuke, dan Hinata ikut dengan ritme aliran napsu majikannya.

"Kukukuku.... itu lebih baik pelayanku," Ujar Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya, membiarkan bibir dan mulut Hinata terbuka sedikit—berusaha meraih lawannya sebelum menutup pelan. "Turuti aku."

"...Siapa anda...?" Tanya Hinata ditengah rona wajah dan sengal juga peluh di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku majikanmu."

"Kau bukan. Kau bukan tuan Sasuke."

"Kalau bukan, lalu kau mau apa?" Balas sisi lain si majikan ini, menghardik lawan bicaranya.

"Kemana tuan Sasuke? Kembalikan dia..." Balas si pelayan dari bawah si majikan. Kedua lengan Sasuke berada disamping pundak Hinata menatap mata satu sama lain. Mata merah Count itu membanjiri wajah putih bersih si wanita dengan darah merah yang segar. Sebuah sorot yang membuat si pelayan tidak bisa berhenti gemetar.

"Dia tidak akan bisa kembali dari kutukan takdir keluarganya. Klan terkutuknya."

"Dia majikanku. Dan hanya itu saja yang perlu kuketahui."

"...Hmph. Wanita bodoh." Dia menggenggam lengan Hinata dengan kuat, dan menggerayangi seluruh sisi lehernya dengan napas panas dan jilatan-jilatan agresifnya. Menyecupnya dan meninggalkan bekas merah pada beberapa bagian di lehernya yang bersinar pucat oleh cahaya bulan.

Si pelayan mulai meneteskan airmatanya, merasa tak kuat menahan siksaan ini lebih lama lagi. "Kau iblis. Aku tidak sudi memberikan tubuhku padamu. Hanya pada tuan Sasuke...aku..."

Hinata... kau....?!

...Uuukh. Aku harus keluar dari sini!

**...Kukukuku,**

Kau!!

**Maaf saja. Dunia dalam dirimu ini milikku. Dan sekarang aku sudah menguasai dunia luarmu. Kukukuku, pelayan cantikmu juga. Kelak, seluruhnya akan menyusul. Kekayaan, kejayaan, dan dunia! Milikku!! Kukukuku Kuhahahahaha!!!!**

Tidak akan. Kejayaan Bismark akan selalu menjadi milikku dan penerusku. Bukan milik vampir rendah macam kau!

**Hoo. Kau hanya masih bocah dan belum tahu, bahwa leluhurmu semuanya adalah vampir sejati dan selalu haus akan rasa dan aroma darah segar... Seperti aku—atau kau yang lain saat ini, kukukuku...**

...Kau pikir aku peduli? ...Hmph, rupanya kau naif juga ya, vampir....

Tidak akan kuserahkan, semuanya, kejayaanku dan Hinata. Tidak akan!

**Kukukuku. Jadi kau mau melawanku? Aku yakin bahkan ayahmu tidak mengajarkanmu cara bertarung a la vampir bukan?**

Begitu. Jadi begitu rupanya. Jadi itu sebabnya Benjamin tidak pernah bercerita tentang kedua orang tuaku... kenyataan sebenarnya mengenai mereka.

**Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan mengontrolmu, dan mengambil alih peranmu.**

Jangan mimpi, bayangan.

Kau bilang, kau adalah kekuatan 'kan? Huhuhu Hahahahaha....!! AKU yang akan mengendalikanmu!! Dan aku akan menguasai dunia ini, melebihi orang tua dan para leluhur-leluhurku!

**...Kukukuku... kau sombong juga bocah manja...?!**

Aku tidak manja. Kukatakan, apa kau tidak merasa aneh, mengapa dunia bisa setengahnya kukuasai sekarang? Pada masaku... bukannya di masa-masa para leluhur tetek bengekku semuanya itu...

Hmhmhmhmm... petunjuknya... aku bukanlah orang baik,

-

---

----

Seorang pria tua berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya. Nampaklah sosok Benjamin sedang menatap bulan merah darah di langit. "Kini giliranmu yang akan belajar, bagaimana cara mengendalikan 'dirimu yang lain'. Seperti yang ayahmu lakukan dulu saat menyelamatkan ibumu. Tunjukkan, tunjukkan kekuatanmu pada mereka, siapa Count Sasuke Bismark itu sebenarnya—sang penguasa dunia,"

**Haa, apa...?**

Dunia mengenalku sebagai orang terlicik di seluruh Eropa. Dan kau sebentar lagi akan menyadari betapa liciknya diriku dan betapa rendahnya vampir sepertimu.

-o0o-

"Hinata... Hinata," Aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia masih berbaring diatas pangkuanku, tak sadarkan diri. Hmm, wajahnya tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga imut saat terlelap.

"Uh... ah, Tu-tuan Sasuke...? Oh, Tuan Sasuke syukurlah anda sudah kembali!!" Wanita ini memelukku dengan sangat gembira dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Hinata, ada yang ingin kutanyakan..."

Aku merasa... senang? Bagaimana bisa?

"Apa itu Tuan?"

Kami duduk diatas tumpuan kaki kami masing-masing dan saling tatap. Mata bening keunguan yang sangat menawan dibalas dengan mata hitam pekatku.

"Kau... mencintaiku?"

Ia terkejut, dan kambali merona.

"Aku mendengarnya tadi, saat kau... dipaksa oleh aku yang lain..."

"Ma-maaf Tuan... aku tadi tidak sadarkan diri ja...!" Ia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bibir kuat Sasuke sekali lagi menyentuh bibir lembut milik Hinata—ia yang kemudian kembali menikmati ini dengan menutup kedua matanya. Tentu saja berbeda dengan pengalamannya sebelum ini.

Penuh dengan perasaan. Hanya itu yang bisa terpikirkan oleh Hinata saat ini. Tuan Sasuke yang terkadang menyeramkan dan terlalu terobsesi dengan penguasaan dunia, bisa menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat romantis seperti saat ini sungguh... manis. Hinata menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke dan si majikan juga semakin mengeratkan pagutannya di pinggang Hinata yang mulus—menikmati kecupan penuh rasa mereka berdua.

"Temani aku. Dari saat ini sampai aku mati nanti..."

Tak kuasa, mata Hinata kembali berlinang.

"...Kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan seorang pelayan, aku bersedia Tuan Sasuke,"

"Kau bukanlah lagi seorang pelayan..."

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata sesaat dan melepasnya. Menatap matanya lurus, dalam dan penuh perasaan.

"Kau adalah pendampingku, Count Hinata Bismark. Pendamping hidupku."

* * *

Jauh, jauh didalam kesadaran Sasuke, palung hati terdalam sang Count. Duduk seorang pemuda berambut acak dan tak beraturan—bermata merah dan bertaring. Doppleganger dari Count Sasuke.

Dia tersenyum lebar mencurigakan. Cengiran yang sangat dingin dan sanggup membekukan darah manusia terukir di bibirnya.

**Kukukuku. Aku tidak lenyap, partner. Perlahan, ya secara perlahan jiwamu akan terus kugerogoti. **

**Sampai lain kali, Count Sasuke Bismark.**

**-FIN?-**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: **Kishimoto-sensei who own all of the characters here. Exc. The OCs.


End file.
